Ils étaient partis
by UnknowFrenchGirl
Summary: I think that Life and Death have been in love for longer than we have words to describe. Life send countless gifts to Death, and Death keep them forever. Prends place après le 4x11. Dans ce one-shot Regina n'est absolument pas représentative de celle de la série. Ceci est mon premier essai, soyez indulgents
Il l'avait choisie.

Il avait promit de ne jamais la quitter.

Jamais.

Il avait lâché sa main.

Il était parti.

Et Henry aussi.

"Je l'ai laissé partir. Ce n'est qu'après que j'ai pris conscience que je ne serais pas capable de l'oublier parce que finalement, j'ai compris qu'aimer signifiait perdre le contrôle. Moi je ne voulais pas ça, je ne demandais qu'à être heureuse. Je voulais juste aimer et l'être en retour, qu'on soit heureux et amoureux. J'ignorais ce qui m'attendait mais je ne voulais pas que tout s'arrête. Je l'aimais vraiment, voire même un peu trop.. Mais il faut croire que ça ne suffisait pas pour deux."

Elle n'avait jamais connu ce sentiment avant. L'abandon. Il l'avait abandonnée. Elle l'y avait poussé, mais il aurait dû résister. Pour elle, pour lui. Pour eux deux. Il l'avait blessée, brisée. C'était comme s'il avait arraché son cœur et qu'il l'avait transformé en cendres, comme elle l'avait tant fait auparavant. La noirceur avait laissé place au désespoir, et les quelques parties épargnées par son passé étaient en train de s'effriter, broyées par le départ de l'homme au tatouage de lion et celui de son fils. Il ne pouvait pas vivre avec une mère alcoolique et dépressive, et malgré tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle, il avait été obligé de se réfugier avec Emma.

Dans la villa Mills, la lumière pâle de la lune éclaire un corps allongé à même le sol. Entourée de bouteilles de vin vides, Regina émerge de son sommeil. Elle déplace une mèche de ses cheveux ébènes, sa tête tourne, elle a trop bu. Elle peine à se lever et à marcher jusqu'à son salon. Elle attrape une bouteille d'un grand cru déjà à moitié vide, et la porte à ses lèvres. Elle aperçoit son reflet dans un miroir. Elle a l'air minable. Ses yeux sont bouffis, et ornés de cernes bleutés. Ses paupières et ses joues sont noires, couvertes d'un mélange de mascara et de larmes. Avec un cri de rage, elle lance la bouteille contre le miroir, le brisant, et elle s'effondre sur le sol, en pleurs. Elle n'a dormi que quelques heures, et a sans doutes frôlé le coma éthylique au moins trois fois en sept jours. Elle n'arrive plus à respirer, mais elle est trop fatiguée pour bouger. Elle s'endort, trempée du vin qui a imprégné la moquette autrefois blanche, et au milieu des éclats de verre du miroir, qui ne reflète plus que les restes de l'âme de la femme.

"Je ne me réveille que la nuit suivante. Je m'entaille le bras sur un morceau de verre en essayant de me relever. Merde. Je me dirige lentement vers la cuisine, où m'attendent d'autres bouteilles. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai autant d'alcool, mais peut importe. J'arrive à lire l'heure. 1h56. Je m'assois sur une chaise et bois une gorgée. Puis deux, puis trois, quatre, cinq… Ma vue se trouble peu à peu. J'arrive à peine à lire l'heure. 2h33, non, 2h38. Je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche. Il faut que je sorte. Je me lève difficilement, ma bouteille toujours à la main. Je m'appuie du mieux que je peux contre les murs pour atteindre la porte d'entrée, que j'ai du mal à ouvrir. Il me faut au moins trois minutes pour trouver la poignée, et deux minutes pour trouver la force d'appuyer assez fort dessus et pour ouvrir cette maudite porte sans m'effondrer au sol. Il n'y a aucune lumière, c'est une nuit sans lune. Les étoiles ne brillent pas non plus. Je bois un autre gorgée avant de laisser tomber la bouteille, la laissant se briser, et de descendre les quelques marches de mon perron. Ma douleur s'efface légèrement lorsque je suis ivre, mais elle revient et me fait souffrir un peu plus à chaque fois que je suis sobre.

Je m'efforce de marcher, j'ai déjà atteint le bout de la rue, j'aperçois l'entrée du parc.

J'ai envie d'aller m'assoir sur le banc devant le lac, à l'écart du chemin de promenade, mais je sais que je n'arriverai jamais jusque là."

Elle est seule dans la nuit, titubant. La peau blanche de sa main droite est écorchée, mais elle est toujours appuyée contre un mur, seule chose qui la fait tenir debout.

Ses jambes sont un poids qu'elle ne peut plus soulever, sa vue est troublée par les larmes et l'alcool. Au bord de l'épuisement, le souffle absent, dans le silence effrayant, elle s'effondre et ferme les yeux. Son corps est immobile dans la pénombre, prêt à faire ses adieux.

Elle sent le rythme de son cœur ralentir, elle le sent en train de se détruire.

Cette blessure indolore, ce paisible confort, la beauté de la mort.

Elle était cette enfant brisée, que personne n'avait réussi à sauver. Le cadeau parfait, que la mort attendait.

Some stories just don't have a happy ending.


End file.
